lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Look What They Did to Me...
Look What They Did to Me... is an e-wrestling promo written by MC Steel in November 21, 2010 as part his book Living on the Straight Edge. It was for a Double Edged Sword Tag Team match on the Pyromania 17.1]] telecast where Steel teamed with his new tag team partner Dick Dynamo, teaming under the name Project Sober, against The Prophecy of Violence (Daniel Pleasant and Michael Stone) in the first round of the Phoenix Cup, where the winner advanced, and the loser to face The Watchmen in a LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship match at Honor Roll. Promo “Doubt fucks everything. Take a foundation, no matter how strong, sprinkle generously with doubt, and watch it crumble” – CM Punk The rain pelted down against the cold red brick. Drop after drop assaulted all those who found themselves out on the streets, caught in the terrible weather. It had been cold, seemingly too cold for the rain that fell, but it did regardless. Each drop that fell seemed to burrow its way down through the skin, past the muscle and into the very skeletal structure of all those it touched. Look what they did to me… The wind had been strong for the past week, driving the rain hard against the soft skin of the men and women it found. Trees had been felled, limbs cracked off by nature’s power and the flow of electricity all but stopped entirely in certain quadrants of the city. They tried to make every thing better… The metal blade of the knife dragged across the stone wall of Saint Luke’s Cathedral. Against the pattering of the rain the scratch of metal upon stone struck out through the night’s sky. The wind howled ferociously, tossing the hood that laid at its rest against the knife wielding man’s neck. All they did was make me lose everything… The gathered water sloshed out from under the man’s shoes as he slowly climbed the Cathedral stairs. The cold liquid had permeated every facet of his being. His clothes hung heavy to his body, weighing down his shoulders, his feet numbing to the sensation of the freezing water. I had to get everything back… With each step taken the blade of the knife bounced off the wrought iron supports of the guardrail. The loud clang reverberated against the walls of the buildings that surrounded the centuries old Cathedral. Now, they will pay… The resonation of noise halted as the man reached the top steps. The large oaken doors rose in front of him sending an overwhelming feeling throughout his body. With a hidden smirk he pulled his rain sodden hood onto his head before placing the blade of the knife against the left side of the wooden door. A chuckle escaped the man’s lips before being swallowed by the sounds of the pelting rain. With a simple shove and the pressure of the man’s body he pushed open the Cathedral door exposing the sanctity of the hallowed halls to the hell that had become the outside world. Father James: My son, the Sanctuary is closed for the evening. The Father’s voice carried between the pews to the ears of the man at the entrance of the Cathedral. Staring down at the water leaking from his shoes into the marble flooring he obscured his face from the Father’s view. '' '???:' You made me change my ways. ''The man mumbled from the back of the Church. He didn’t care about the sins of the Father. He didn’t even need a reason, but it helped. '' '''Father James:' My Child, I know the weather is poor, but you must have faith in yourself. The Church cannot provide for you now. You must leave. ???: You made me change my ways, but was it for the better Father? I, Matthew James Steel, have come to make you rue the day. The man at the back of the Church strode closer, closing the gap between him and Father James. '' '''Father James:' My son, service ended hours ago, you must leave. Now. Steel: The evils of this world are bountiful Father. Every direction that one looks, there is something more to hate. The blood mixed with the drops of water, splashing against the marble floor. The head of Steel slowly rose revealing his to the priest. An audible gasp is heard escaping from the man’s lips. '' '''Steel:' I don’t care for you crimes. I do find you to be a disgusting human being, but that is neither here nor there. I’m not here to punish you for your crimes. I’ll leave that to the God you see yourself as. I am here to destroy you. To send a message. The backhand of Steel caught Father James in the cheek, unceremoniously tossing him to the floor. The Father pulled himself backwards quickly, resting against the stairs leading towards the altar and sanctuary. '' ''Death. Hell. Evil. All these things hung over the head of Father James. Blood slowly trickled down from the site of impact on his lips. '' '''Father James:' Please, my Son, think about what you’re doing. Steel: Think? Doubtful Father. I am paid to act. I am sent to send messages, to deliver pain and torture. I am paid to eviscerate. Can you guess why I’m here Father? Father James: Then act as a Child of God Son. Repent for what you have done, beg for forgiveness. Steel: You’re mistaken Father. I see no error in my ways. I am happy with what I do. The foot of Steel fell upon the chest of Father James, pinning him to the stairs as the Father stared into the eyes of Steel. '' '''Steel:' You seem to imply that I find fault with what I do. That I find it wrong or incorrect by your standards. Au Contraire Father. I thoroughly enjoy the smell of fear that exudes from those who stand in my way. It gives me purpose. The sweat beaded upon the brow of Father James, his lower lip trembling in fear. '' '''Steel:' The simplicity behind this is brilliant Father. In your community you are revered as a Saint, regardless of your crimes to the congregation. But you are a Broken man Father. You are a blight upon this society and I am here to break you further. Agony tore through the mind of Steel. His hands clenched into a fist as he fought against the memory of aligning with the people who betrayed him. '' ''The physical pain of squinting his face and fists slowly forced away the emotional memories, returning Steel to the task at hand. The boot of Steel pressed deeper into the chest of Father James. His breath wheezed from his chest against the pressure. '' '''Steel:' But don’t you see it Father? You are destined for something greater. This is what your God wanted for you. This is your purpose on this Earth, you should rejoice. This dear Father is your swan song, this is your Omega. As the foot pressed harder into the robes of Father James, Steel could feel the sternum of the man begin to crack underfoot. '' '''Steel:' Can’t you see it Father...the Saint is Broken. Father James’s fists crashed against the leg of Steel, desperately trying to fight the foot off of his chest. The more he struggled the more the pressure increased against his chest. Second by passing second Father James increased his risk of puncturing his lung exponentially as he continued to struggle. '' '''Steel:' This is the beauty of the situation you find yourself in. You’re only killing yourself. The more you fight, the faster you die. The less you fight, the slower you die. In the end, you die, you always die. The pressure from Steel’ foot continued, pressing harder against the Father’s solar plexus until the gaping mouth of Father James drew in no breath. A laugh escaped the lips of Steel as he gave one last forceful push against The Father’s chest forcing out what little bit of oxygen still existed in the man’s body. '' ---------- ''The words had assaulted his ears from every direction. In the darkness the oratory took over as all other senses were dampened, not that his eyesight was the strongest to begin with anymore. The voice seemed to come at him from all directions within the darkness. '' '???:' You managed to not fail me this time. I’d applaud you if you hadn’t of been given a task against such a worthless man. Though...you did do it in a rather convincing fashion. ''Steel listened intently in the darkness. The unknown man’s footsteps circled around in the darkness, what appeared to be his visage crept in and out of Steel’ view periodically. '' '???:' But here’s the deal. ''The slap caught Steel in the back of the head eliciting a grunt with an exhale of breath. '' '???:' Matthew, this is the road to the future. You and Dynamo are facing Mike Stone and Daniel Pleasant in the Phoenix Cup. Drew Michaels did not say what the reward is, but it will be big. This could be your moment to make an impact. '''Steel:' What are you saying, Aaron? Aaron: What I’m looking for is a maiming. I want you to take every possible opportunity to squeeze the life and breath from that annoying waste of life that is Stone and Pleasant. I want you to send a message. Let them know where the power lies. Matthew, you’re "The Straight Edge Saviour" MC Steel. One of the newest Pyro stars, You’re a sure fire future LPW World Champion, if things go your way this time around. Drew Michaels has seen your work and recognizes your talent and genius, and have decided to bring you to Pyro. Steel: Aaron. Get to the point. Aaron: Your decisions with Joe and the Watchmen came back to bite you. This is your time. Your destruction is not only for yourself, but also for me. At Altered Reality, you were broken. But at Pyromania, Michael Stone will be broken. This Pyromania, you will brake Daniel Pleasant. And if you don’t? I brake you. See also *''Living on the Straight Edge'' External links Category:Promos Category:Living on the Straight Edge